você é minha Gwen
by BWENLOVEDS2
Summary: UMA VISITA INDESEJADA VEJA O QUE ACONTECE.


VOCÊ É MINHA GWEN

Gente parte dessa fic,é da autora ANNE TAYLOR,do site NYAH,ENTÃO EU TIPO ADOTODEI A FIC.

Como se mata uma pessoa?

Quer dizer... Sem ser presa depois?

Porque e isso que eu vou fazer em alguns segundos. Com o idiota do meu primo.

— Benjamin tennyson!

Abri a porta do meu quarto, com toda força possivel e vi ele só de cueca mexendo no meu computador, sim ele estava querendo morrer mais rapido.

— Você me ouviu?

— Claro que sim priminha... — Ele virou sorrindo — Gostou da minha surpresa?

O fuzilei com o olhar.

— Sem brincadeiras Tennyson! Sai dai agora!

—Tem certeza?

— Quero te matar mais rápido! E o meu computador, não pode está envolvido nisso, alías... Porque diabos você está mexendo nele? Não antes, me responda, porque você deixou uma fileira de surtiãs meus, na entrada da escola! O que eu te fiz? Não iamos dá uma trégua?

— Brigar com você e mais divertido, eu sempre recebo uma recompensa depois...— Ele sorria cada vez mais quando se levantou, ainda estava com um monte de surtiãs nas mãos, tinha que me livrar deles para matar uma pessoa, sabe e mais fácil com as mãos livres; abri a gaveta da minha comoda e coloquei lá, percebendo logo a aproximação repentina, do maldito.

— Vai se foder Ben! Se você chegar perto de mim de novo, eu grito!

— Você podia só me bater certo? — Ele rapidamente, puxou meu braço me ibolizando com um golpe de judo, no chão.

Já disse que o odeio? Não?

Pois eu o odeio, odeio!

— Ai! Ben! Não vou falar para sair! — Tentava me manter séria, olhando de lado, porque olhar nos olhos de Ben era incrivelmente perigoso, aquele verde dele era muito mais traiçoeiro que o meu, transbordava malicia.

— Quem disse que eu vou?

— Ben... Por favor, não... — Seu corpo contra o meu, deixava tudo meio... Estranho, como posso descrever?

Quente, okay? Eu sou adolescente, porra!

Malditos hormônios!

— Te esperar assim, foi incrivelmente divertido... Pena que não teve muito reação, dessa vez...

Fiquei calada, esperando ele parar, seu coração estava batendo muito forte, assim como o meu que parecia bater duas vezes mais rapido, depois de alguns segundos ouvi sua voz novamente, dessa vez, bem mais perto.

— Gwen, olha para mim... — Sussurrou no meu ouvido, corei — Fiz isso como punição...

— O que?! Punição de que...

Merda, merda porque eu tinha que me virar?!

Olhos verdes, brilho magico, cabelos castanhos corpo definido.

Porque ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?!

E insuportável ao mesmo tempo?!

Eu o odeio!

— Punição por não terminar, com aquele seu namorado... E me deixar morrendo de cíumes, e insuportavel, ele poder te tocar e eu não...

— Ben... — Falei meio surpresa, ele estava realmente, falando sério?

Claro, que não! Gwen não deixe, não deixe as emoções te levar!

— Quero te tocar como ele, ou melhor — Ele deu um sorriso malicioso — Tocar em lugares que ele nunca tocou, como aqui... — As suas mãos alcançaram com destreza, as minhas coxas, quando ele apertou dei um suspiro, segurando com força as suas costas — Aqui... — Coxas, de novo, merda esse idiota esta me provocando — E aqui... — Dei um gemido abafado, quando senti suas mãos, sobre meus seios.

E assim os beijos começaram, seguido por roupas caindo no chão toques inapropriados, e promessas que nós sabiamos, que não iam ser compridas.

_ logo ele começou a tirar seu sueter vermelho ,restando apenas a camisa branca ele desfez todos os botôes a deixando apenas de sutiãn, tirou sua camisa preta exibindo aqueles musculos que pode deixar qualquer garota louca de tesâo.

ele tirou seu sutiãn,nos beijamos em atraente beijo francês,ele saiu dos seus lábios para o seu pescoço dando um chupão, ela gemia como uma louca adorando ,até chegar aos seus seios ele tomou um dos seios em sua boca e começou a morder o mamilo,com a outra mão amassando,logo ele desceu para seu estômago planto beijos ,abriu o ziper da sua saia preta,depois tirou sua calcinha a deixando completamente nua,e começou a beijar sua feminilidade.

-Ben eu quero você agora por favor -disse Gwen roucamente.

ele pegou sua ereção rumo a sua entrada,-você tem certeza gwen que você quer isso?

-Sim , eu te amo muito Ben Tenyson .

ele entrou nela rompendo seu hímen foi um momento indescritivel o jeito que ela encaixava ,ele bateu nela cada vez mais forte,seus gemidos o deixou ainda mais excitado,ele bateu até que não aguentou mais e deixou toda sua semente no seu ventre.

-EU TE AMO -DISSE GWEN.

-TAMBÊM TE AMO MINHA GWEN.

POR FAVOR COMENTEM SE FICOU BOM OU NÃO.


End file.
